The Diary of Ginevra Malfoy
by Tiny Chelle
Summary: Ginny Malfoy sets down her life in a diary. A not so happily ever after DG fic. WARNING! Contains mild sexual content and character death.


**Disclaimer: Draco, Harry and the gang are the property of JK Rowling. Although, to be perfectly honest, I wish Malfoy lived in a box under my bed ;) **

**AN: The other day I was going back over and reading some of my stories when I stumbled upon this one. I had to stop myself from deleting it right then. My spelling and grammar were atrocious! So, I went back, fixed the errors and rewrote a good deal of the story. Things like Virginia/Ginevra were fixed because we now know what Ginny's name is: Ginevra Molly Weasley. So, without further ado, here is the new and improved:**

__

_**The Diary of Ginevra Malfoy**_

**__**

****

**August 13, 2002**

Dear Diary,

I'm getting married in an hour. It's hard for me to believe that after today, I'll be a Malfoy, and not a Weasley. I imagine Lucius Malfoy is rolling over in his grave at the thought of a blood-traitor Weasley marrying into his prestigious family and bearing the heir to the Malfoy estate. Mum is here…

**Later**

It's done! I'm now a married woman. Mum tells me the ceremony was beautiful although I must confess, I can hardly remember a thing. I remember waiting in the room with Hermione, Luna and the other bridesmaids. I remember standing next to Draco listening to Professor Dumbledore give the service; and I remember the moment when Draco kissed me. It wasn't what I had expected. It was quick and somehow… cold.

**November 16, 2002**

Dear Diary,

Draco and I have just returned from our honeymoon. I just wanted us to stay in England, but Draco insisted a wedding trip to Europe would be lovely. He was right! I've never seen anything more beautiful than Paris at night. We went sightseeing during the day, and at night we would go to dinner, then go back to our room and make love all night. Draco was devoted to me the entire trip, but as the time for our return drew nearer, he became distracted, lost in his own world.

Malfoy Manor was waiting for us on our return, dark, cold and foreboding. Draco settled me and our luggage into the Master Suite, and left immediately for the Ministry. I told him that they wouldn't expect him to come in on his first day home, but he insisted on leaving at once. I hate being here alone. It's so cold.

I flooed Mum, and she promised that she, Dad, Ron and Hermione will be visiting me later this afternoon. I'm so glad. I don't think I could stand to be here alone for much longer.

**November 23, 2002**

Dear Diary,

Alone again today. Draco left right after breakfast to go to the Ministry. He always seems to be gone. I'm going to talk to Dad and see if he can't get Draco to slow down a little bit. I don't want to resort to trickery, but Dad being the Minister does have its benefits…

After lunch I went to the library to read. An old copy of _The Malfoy Code of Conduct _was the only thing fit to read. I rooted around for three hours trying to find something, anything to read. Not even a copy of _Hogwarts a History_… So many Dark Arts books…

**December 11, 2002 **

Dear Diary,

I spent the day alone. Draco hasn't spent a day at home since I talked to Dad about lightening his work load. When Draco found out what I'd done, he was angry. He came storming into the dining room while I was having lunch with Luna and Hermione. He told me that he didn't want me prying into his business. How long he worked was his business, and if I didn't like it, I could move in with my parents. Then he told me if I ever did anything like this again, he would move my things out of the house personally. When he was done, he stormed out again. I could hear him breaking things all the way down the hallway. Hermione and Luna were both sympathetic. Hermione tried to cheer me up by telling me that she and Ron have fights "like this" at least once a week.

Draco didn't come back until after I'd already gone to bed. He came staggering into our bedroom well past midnight slurring his words and smelling of alcohol. He climbed into bed with me and without any niceties, jerked up my nightgown. He was rough, and it was over quickly. Afterward he didn't speak to me; he just rolled over and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I was alone in the bed. At breakfast I was alone, Draco having already left for the day. Halfway through my meal, I heard a commotion upstairs and entered my room to find the houseelves moving my things out and into another room. When I asked Scrubs what was going on, she told me that Draco had ordered my things moved to another room. I was shocked. Why had what I had done affected him so? He isn't the same man I married.

**December 24, 2002**

Dear Diary,

It is Christmas Eve. I spent all day decorating the house, trying to forget the coldness I am subjected to by my husband. He spends no time with me, leaving the house before I wake up, and not returning at night until I am asleep. I am hoping that the spirit of the season might repair things between us. I love him very much and it hurts that he doesn't love me anymore.

I threw myself into decorating the downstairs. I even owled Hermione and Fleur, and asked them to come help me when she was done with her decorating. Hermione was busy, but Fleur came over after lunch to help me. As much as I dislike her at times, I must admit the decorations she made were marvelous. I hope Draco will be pleased…

**December 25, 2002**

Draco came home around eight o'clock. He ate dinner alone, and then came to the parlor to exchange gifts with me. I gave him a pair of gold cufflinks, engraved with his initials. He gave me a necklace made of sapphires, and a bottle of expensive perfume. The gifts were so impersonal…

What happened next surprised me. He kissed me, gently, like he used to when we were first married. He carried me upstairs to my room, and we made love until the early hours of the morning. He stayed the night with me, and was still there when I woke up this morning. He looked so beautiful, lying there, asleep, that I couldn't resist kissing him. He stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. Instead he rolled toward me, and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you", he murmured. I almost started crying. I snuggled closer to his warm body and fell back asleep.

**January 1, 2003**

It is over. At breakfast, he told me he had been called into work at the Ministry. He kissed my cheek and hurried out. I resigned myself to spending the day alone but an hour later, I received an owl from Mum asking Draco and me to visit. "Since your father and Draco both have the day off, I think this would be an excellent opportunity for us to spend time together as a family", her note read. It was in that moment that I knew.

It explained so many things. The late nights, the weekends, his cold manner toward me... my husband was having an affair! I went immediately to the Ministry, and sure enough, my husband wasn't here. I finally wormed it out of Ackerly that Draco often spent his lunch hour with a pretty brunette at a restaurant in Diagon Alley. He was there, sitting at a table in a café. He had his arm around her and he was gently stroking her cheek. Then he leaned forward and murmured something in her ear. She blushed, and smiled at him. "I love you too", She replied, loud enough for me to hear. I've never hated anyone so much as I hated Hermione in that moment. I stood frozen a few feet away from them. She looked up, and saw me and her eyes widened. And then, she smiled at me, a look of triumph in her eyes. I turned around and went home.

He came home very late that night. He was sweet to me, wrapping his arms around me while I read a book on the couch. Hermione hadn't told him I was there, that I had seen them. That coldhearted bastard, he acted as if nothing was wrong. As if he weren't fucking her during the day and coming home to me at night. I think I hate him now.

**January 27, 2003**

Dear Diary,

We had a party this evening. All our friends and my family were there, which meant I had to see her. She stood there, clinging to my brother's arm, acting as if she was the best wife in the world, instead of a slut who slept with married men. We had dinner, in the dining room. Everyone talked and laughed, and I was the only one who saw the looks that occasionally passed between them. We had desert in one of the large parlors, and I saw him slink out shortly after she excused herself to use the powder room. I waited a few minutes, passing the time by chatting with Luna about the baby she and Neville are having in May, then I excused myself and went in search of my husband. It didn't take me long to find them .The noise they made was enough to wake the dead. They were in the library, she with her back against the wall while he pushed into her moaning loudly. My hand searched for something to support itself on, and found the end table holding an antique vase. The table toppled, sending the vase crashing to the floor. Draco released Hermione and turned to face me, a furious look on his face. His eyes widened, as he realized who it was that had caught them. There was no denying it this time, no way to explain it. I stared into his eyes for a moment, and then I turned, and walked away. He didn't come after me. Didn't try to stop me from telling Ron what I had seen. But that's because he knew I wouldn't tell. I'm not one to jump into things. I need time to plan what I'm going to do.

**February 14, 2003**

Dear Diary,

I went shopping today in Diagon Alley, and had the most wonderful surprise. Harry is back in London! He's been in Romania since the summer after he graduated from Hogwarts, and I haven't seen him for years! He took me out to lunch, and we talked about our lives. I told him about Draco being unfaithful. Harry held me while I cried, and promised it would all be alright. He understands me, as no one else can. We talked about the old days. We laughed, remembering the day he kissed me in Gryffindor Tower after we'd won the house cup. He told me how sorry he was that we hadn't had more time together, and that he regretted not having stayed with me. He looked into my eyes and told me he was still in-love with me. It was all the encouragement I needed. We went back to his flat, and he made love to me, as I often wish Draco would. I should feel guilty, but I don't. Somehow… it felt right.

**April 27, 2003**

Dear Diary,

Things have become easier now that Draco's affair is out in the open. He no longer lies and tells me he is going to work. He feels able to come right out and say he is going to visit Hermione. I never say a word, I just let him go. At first this surprised him, but he has since become accustomed to it. The fact that he is shagging my brother's wife no longer bothers me. I spend my days with Harry.

I go to his flat or he, more often then not, comes to see me here at the manor. He stays all day, and we talk about work, family, and about nothing at all. We have had sex in every room in the manor, even in my husband's study on top of his beautiful antique desk. I wonder sometimes what he would say if he knew…

**May 3, 2003**

I'm pregnant.

**May 7, 2003**

Dear Diary,

I told Harry. He was ecstatic even though there is a slim possibility the baby isn't his. He wants me to leave Draco, and move in with him, but I can't. Yes, I care for Harry, but even after all that has happened, after all he's put me through, in a way; I'm still in love with Draco. I'll never stop loving him. If I left with Harry, I'd still think about him… dream about him. I have so much to think about.

**May 8, 2003**

Dear Diary,

I went out to visit Mum this morning, and came home to something I would rather forget. They lay, bold as brass, in my bed, he smoking a cigarette. I was furious, and threatened to hex her into oblivion if she didn't leave my house. She shrugged and started dressing. She took her time, every now and then glancing over at Draco. Before she apparated, she kissed him, and he kissed her back in a way he has never kissed me.

When she'd gone, he said nothing; he just sat with his arms folded, his eyebrows raised. I yelled, demanding to know why he was treating me this way. He told me what I wish he had told me long ago. In a voice dripping with distain he said, "I married you because I had to. My father made it clear that if I didn't marry a Pureblood, I would lose my inheritance"

"Did you ever love me at all?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I've never loved you. I'm in love with her."

I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to let him know how he had hurt me. Instead, I told him about me and Harry; and about the baby that was growing inside of me; and how that baby wasn't his. It had the desired effect. He jumped up from the bed and hit me, hard. He called me a whore and a slut and told me he was going to kill me. But he didn't. He threw his clothes on, and stormed from the house. It is past midnight, and he isn't home yet. I'm sorry now that I told him about Harry and me. I'm afraid of what he will do.

**May 9, 2003**

Harry is dead. Draco came back early this morning, his clothes covered in blood. In his hands, he clutched a revolver. Where he got such a thing, I don't know, but he used it to kill my Harry. He was so proud as he stood there, blood dripping onto the marble floor… Harry's blood. He described how he had taken Harry by surprise and how he had tortured him before he killed him. "You will join him soon, my love", he whispered in my ear. Then he dragged me up the stairs and locked me into my room. He has taken away my wand, and for some reason, I am unable to apparate or floo out of the room. I want to cry, but I can't. I have no tears left. I will see to it that Draco is punished.

**May 17, 2003**

Dear Diary,

I planned everything, and was victorious. When Scrubs brought me my food this morning, I hit her with a vase and escaped from my prison. I flooed immediately to Ron and Hermione's flat, and just as I thought, she wasn't at home. She had told Ron she was going out shopping. And so, without any regrets, I told Ron about Draco and Hermione. His rage overshadowed anything I've ever seen. He wanted to kill Draco, but I convinced him it would be better if he spoke with Hermione first. I knew he would listen to me, and I knew what the consequences would be for treacherous little Hermione. When Mum flooed over to their flat, she found him sobbing on the couch, Hermione's limp body lying on the floor.

I've convinced myself that what happened next was for the best. Before Mum could stop him, he pointed his wand to his head, and whispered the Killing Curse. The whole family is in an uproar. No one understands what could possibly have happened for Ron to take the life of his wife, the woman he adored. I know…

I had the pleasure of telling Draco about the death of his whore. He said nothing out loud, but I could see the pain reflected in his eyes. He knew, of course, that I had somehow had a hand in it. He also knew that there was no way he could prove it. And if he should kill me, there would be no escape for him. I knew all of these things. I had thought of them beforehand. I had to.

In a businesslike voice, I informed him of the way we would carry on in the future. We would live on as man and wife. He would accept Harry's child as his own. The Malfoy fortune, and lands, would all be left to this child. If he refused, I would turn him into the Ministry for killing Harry. The Ministry had no leads as to who might have caused Harry's death. My husband was not even suspected. But, I had taken the gun he had used to shoot my lover, and I had put it in a safe place. If I were to take it and give it to the Aurors, Draco's life would be over. He would receive the Kiss and nothing less. It was the appropriate punishment for taking the life of the "Boy Who Lived".

He agreed without argument. My husband did not want to die. My husband... Draco Malfoy... he is weak.

**July 25, 2003**

Dear Diary,

The publicity has died down in regard to the Weasley murder/suicide. Dad resigned as Minister of Magic. Penelope Clearwater-Atkinson is taking his place. She will be the first Mistress of Magic in a century. Mistress of Magic Penelope Clearwater-Atkinson... it suits her.

I've made provisions for my child. Proof of Draco's crime; his bloodstained clothes, and the revolver, are in my vault at Gringotts. If he kills me, or harms my child, the world will know what he has done. I haven't seen him for a week. When he comes home from work, he locks himself in his study, and stays there all night long. Sometimes, late at night, I can hear him crying.

**November 12, 2003**

Dear Diary,

My son, James Lucien Malfoy was born at six o'clock this evening. He weighed six pounds, seven ounces, and is seventeen inches long. He has pale blond hair, and green eyes. Draco's hair... Harry's eyes...

**September 22, 2005**

Dear Diary,

This is your last page, so I will make it count. My son grows. His pale baby hair fell out, and grew back a rich, dark red; his eyes stayed green. When I look into them, I can see Harry. I know Draco does too. He never looks at our son. Sometimes I think he fears him. Perhaps fears what will happen when I tell James what happened to his real father?...

Draco signed papers today, leaving everything to James. If we were to ever have other children, they would receive only a small portion of the Malfoy fortune. The bulk of the wealth will go to James. My own future is also secure. Draco will never leave me, he is too afraid of what I will do; and he will never kill me, he is too afraid of the secrets that will be uncovered. He fears me, and fear is good.

I wish things could have been different. If only I hadn't found out about them… If only he hadn't had an affair… If only he had loved me…If only he had married her. There was a time when his love meant everything to me, but not anymore. I don't love him anymore. At least… not the same way I did before.

My son will one day inherit Malfoy Manor. My son... Harry's son... For the second time, Lucius Malfoy is rolling over in his grave. Or, maybe not. Maybe the second time occurred when his daughter in-law had an affair with Harry Potter… or when his heir began an affair with a Mudblood … or maybe it was when his daughter in-law foisted off her bastard child on the ancient house of Malfoy. Life is good.

Ginevra Molly Malfoy


End file.
